


You Deserve That

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [94]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, protective crutchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Racer deserves to be happy and Crutchie will make sure that Jack understands that.





	You Deserve That

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from I’d Tell You I Love You But Then I’d Have to Kill You by Ally Carter

Crutchie gave Racer an appraising look as the younger boy casually slipped into the Boarding House, waking Albert up as he helped Romeo find his hat as if he had been there all along. He did a quick once over, checking for any sign of injury, keeping his worry under wraps so Racer didn’t pick up on it. The blonde had slipped almost unnoticed from the Lodging House last night after almost everyone had gone to bed.

“So, where did you go last night?” Crutchie slipped in next to him as they started the walk to Publisher Square, “To see Spot? You didn’t break up with him, did you?”

Race and Jack had had a blow out of a fight the night before, though it was more of a one-way fight, which had been what prompted Racer to sneak out and across the bridge. Jack hurled words at Race, words meant to pierce his Second’s armor. Words like “unloyal”, “traitor”, “weak”, firing off demands that he break things off with Spot, that if he really cared as much about Manhattan as he claimed then he would stop spending so much time in Brooklyn. Racer had just taken it, he didn’t fight back for once. He just went up to the beds when Jack had finished and had gone up to the Penthouse. When Crutchie had finally gotten up to the Penthouse, after helping Racer get everyone to bed, Racer when slipping down the fire escape and heading toward the bridge.

“No.” Race replied, like the very idea was offensive to him. He did glance over at Crutchie wearily, hoping not to see disappointment.

“Good.” Crutchie nodded with a smile, “He’s good for you, and you deserve that.”

And Racer did deserve that. Racer, who gave everything he could to take care of the boys. Racer, who was the only person who could tell Jack exactly what he was thinking. Racer, who sold extra papes so that whenever one of the boys had a birthday coming up and the holidays were nearing would have a present to open. Racer, who deserved to have something that was just his. Racer, who deserved to be selfish when it came to his heart. Racer, who loved the stone cold king of Brooklyn.

Looking over at the blonde, who had a tentative smile in place, Crutchie told himself that he would make sure that Jack understood that this boy who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders deserved to be happy. And if Spot Conlon was what made him happy, then that was that. Even if Crutchie didn’t see the appeal of the terrifying Brooklyn leader.


End file.
